Castlevania: Bloodline
by emiriisama
Summary: Alucard meets a beautiful girl, Maria and wants to know more about her, but his father soon takes that all away from him to get revenge.


Bloodline by Emily Norman

Prologue

My name is Alucard (Adrian) Fahrenheit Tepes, son of Dracula Vlad Tepes. I was born a vampire. My current age is about 400 years while my father is about 800 years old. I was born from Dracula, a vampire and Lisa, a mortal woman. I was born with vampire powers myself, however not quite as strong as my father. Being born from a vampire and a human, I am about half-vampire, half-human. So that gives me the ability to roam in the sunlight without being scalded. Dracula, Lisa, and I lived in a mighty castle that was perched on a hill right next to a huge swampy lake in the country of Transylvania. When I was young, I enjoyed exploring the castle and became great friends with the Master Liberian. Sometimes I got lost, and was punished for running around by myself.

My mother was killed when I was just a teenager. The humans mistaken her for a witch that helps the sick and they killed her. After my mother, Lisa, died my father became a horrible monster, killing humans at wish, causing destruction and misery to humans. He wanted revenge on the mortals for killing his wife. However, Lisa's last words were to not seek revenge against them but he had set his mind to getting revenge. I have been traveling alone, trying to stop this madness but have not been succeeding. Now, I wish to kill my father and stop before the world becomes his little dark playground of death and woe.

Chapter I

The sun has begun to set on this dreary day. I haven't made much progress today, the rain has made me feel weak and tired. I rested against a cold stone building and shut my eyes, listening to the sound of the mortals walking past, browsing through the market. Luckily, no one quite noticed how pale I was or the sharp fangs that I was hiding under my lips. However, my leather outfit stood out in the crowd and I often got stares from the humans and they must have noticed my sword in the scabbard at my waist. It was quite common for people to carry weapons, so not many people took attention to it.

I had a throbbing headache for not getting blood which made me extremely weak and feeble. I thought about slipping into the inn to dine on some guests but I am quite worried of getting caught and being sentenced to death for being who I am. So lately I have been hunting animals and drinking their blood for it is less risky. I need blood, fast for I am loosing energy every minute. I was desperate for blood and would have to hurry before my energy runs out. I need the energy to hunt for an animal.

I stood up and stumbled right into a woman carrying a large bag. "Oh my, I'm very sorry madam." I apologized and picked up her bag for her. She smiled and right then, I was hooked onto her beauty, long curly blonde reddish hair, beautiful brown eyes. "That is alright, sir." She grinned. "What a gentleman you are. Your name?" I haven't associated with many mortals so I started to get nervous a bit. "Um.. Alucard. My real name is Adrian but everyone calls me by the name Alucard." She giggled. "Never heard of someone with that name before. But my name is Maria, Maria Renard." She stretched out her hand. I wasn't familiar with human customs so I stood their like a blubbering idiot. "Haha, you shake my hand." She put her hand in mine and shook it. I stared back, confused but managed a smirk, trying not to show my fangs too much. "Oh right. Sorry. I'm not from around here, my apologies miss." She stared back at me with a puzzled expression. "Hmm, do you have a place to stay?" I shook my head and felt myself blushing. I bet my blushing is very noticeable on my pale face. "My apologies, but I must be on my way." I bowed and stumbled away. She looked back and replied, "Okay." then she went on her way.

I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know more about her and I wanted to talk to her again. I started walking into the woods to catch an animal but the temptation was killing me. I had to know where she lives. So I started to dodge through the crowd, hiding from behind buildings trying not to be seen. She stopped and said hello to a shop owner and turned my direction. I quickly hid from her sight. I peered around the building and almost melted from her beauty. Her beauty reminded me so much of my mother. I remembered the pendant that she gave me before she passed away, I always wore it and kept it close to my heart.

Before I knew it, she had made her way to her house. I stood there astounded, gazing up at the grandiose mansion that was her home. She must belong to a extremely wealthy family. My eyes wandered around the gorgeous dwelling, large collums stood in the front of the building and the house was painted in beautiful white. Inside I could see, were great big chandeliers and candles rested upon them. I realized I was standing right in the middle where I could easily be seen but she had already departed inside and hadn't taken notice.

As I was staring up at the amazing abode, the world started to spin around me and I felt my body go limp and I crashed to the ground unconscious.

Chapter II

I woke up, dazed and confused and my eyes roamed and noticed a large chandelier on the ceiling. That's when I realized where I was and sprang up quickly. "Whoah whoah whoah! Calm down! It's alright." There was the voice again. That beautiful voice of Maria's. It was her.

She grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes. "It is alright. I went outside to water the flowers when I saw you laying unconscious on the ground, are you alright?" I shook my head and realized I was in trouble. I am too weak to hunt now. She offered me a plate of bread but that would not give me energy, only blood can. How was I supposed to tell her that?

I collapsed back onto the couch where she had laid me and felt myself start to shake because I haven't drank blood in many days. She laid a wet rag on my forehead and tended to me but only a pint of blood could cure it. I managed to sputter out a few words, "Is anyone else here?" "No. My mother and Richter have gone to my aunt's for a few days and won't be back till a week or two." She replied and offered me something else to eat. I stifled a cough and said, "I must go fetch something. I will be back soon before midnight." I staggered off the couch and made my way to the door. "Wait!" She called out. "You can't go. You are sick. I don't want you to get hurt." I smirked. "I'll be fine. No need to worry about me. I'll be back. Unless you don't want a stranger in your house anymore." Her worried expression faded a bit. "I don't mind at all. I like to help people. You seem like quite a friendly gentleman." I smirked again and nodded, unsure of what to say back and dashed out the door.

I needed to find some blood fast or things wouldn't turn out so well. Luckily it was dark enough for me to move around, very unseen. The streets were quiet and the market had shut down for the night. All I could hear was a mouse scrambling the streets, looking for food. As I was walking down the path, I began to think about what I have gotten myself into. I shouldn't have followed her home but my curiosity got the best of me. What was I trying to prove anyways? That I could swoon her and she would date a vampire? No way. I am usually quite knowledgeable but my thirst for love and affection just overpowered me.

Maybe no one would notice me stealing a drink from a sheep. I saw a small field filled with livestock and I silently hopped the fence. Using my vampire powers, I snuck quietly over to where the sheep were resting. My eyes darted around, I had excellent vision. My vision is far greater then a humans. So nighttime was the perfect time for hunting. I found a nice plump sheep and held onto it tightly, putting my hand over its mouth so it couldn't make noise. Then I drank blood from it. I didn't want there to be a big deal over this in the morning so I didn't drink it dry. I only took as much as needed and left.

My energy was replenished and I felt 20 times better. As I was slowly sneaking away something large and heavy rammed right into the left side of my head. The extreme blow threw me to the ground. My eyes moved quickly and saw a burly bearded man hovering over me with a heavy pipe. "Vampire! How dare you draw blood from my sheep! VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE! EVERYONE, A VAMPIRE!" I could see fear in his eyes. He was no match for me. I used my extreme speed and darted up and kicked the pipe out of his hand. I clasped my hand around his mouth and held tight. I whispered in his ear. "Shh. I only took as much as needed. I didn't kill your sheep. I am not like other vampires. I am good. Not evil." However, I knew how stubborn humans are and he wouldn't believe me. It was too late. His loud shouting had started to bring people out of their homes. I had to leave, immediately. I let go of him and sprang as fast as I could out of the fence and up a big hill, away from the gathering mob. They couldn't see me. So I was safe. For now at least.

I sank to the ground, resting my back against a tree on top of the hill. I could hear my heart beating fast in my chest. I tried breathing normally but I needed to rest. This was the part of being a vampire that I hated. People wanting to kill you, not feeling like I belong. I rested my head in my hands feeling upset, angry and depressed. Then, I remembered when my mother first took me out into the town. I was very young and I had just learned how to walk and talk. She held my hand and showed me all the shops and showed me how the humans lived. My eyes gleamed at all the candy and the people, and that's when I became interested in the mortals. She smiled and said to me "Humans are our allies. Not our enemies." As we walked along the market, she got menacing glares. Everyone knew who she was, Dracula's wife but those glares never stopped my mother. She was a strong, courageous woman. I wonder if now, after the humans murdered her, if she still thinks the same way.

They perceive me as a monster. So that's what I must be. I don't deserve to be in Maria's presence. If she found out who I am, she would surely react like they did. All I want is to be loved, not hated. Would anyone ever understand?

At that exact moment, I felt useless and worthless. I only cried once and that was when I had to watch as my mother was brutally executed. However, now I felt tears burning in my eyes. "Mother, why did it have to be you that was taken from me. You are the only one who loves me, the only one that understands me." I said out loud, clutching Mother's pendent close to my heart and couldn't help but let the tears flow down my cheeks. I wanted to be mortal like them. Not living forever and wanting my existence to be erased.

I don't know if I should face Maria again. Could she love me for who I am?

Chapter III

I couldn't be so rude to Maria and not return. She might get worried, maybe she really does care for me? I waited an hour until I was sure the mob had dispersed. I couldn't be too careless though, so I snuck as quietly as I could, hiding my face in my cape. At every sound, I jumped, worrying it might be another mortal seeking my bloodshed. Everything seemed to be all well even though that sickening feeling was still in the pit of my stomach. Before I knocked on her door, I made sure my tears were completely wiped from my face, so she wouldn't question me. She swung the door open and stared back at me. "Where have you been? It's past midnight!" I chuckled. She sounded just like my mother and her looks reminded me of her too. "What's so funny?" She put her hands on her hips and huffed. "I'm really sorry. I got into a slight trouble but everything is fine now." I started to walk past her to go into the house but she stopped me. "Oh my gosh! What happened to your head! Its bruised badly." She reached for my head and touched my bruise. I yelped in pain. "Oww.. I'm sorry. I..um.. Fell down the stairs." She gave me a worried look and replied, "Aww you poor thing."

She was tending to my wound, and telling me stories about her. She walked over to the stove, started to cook more bread in the oven and continued telling me the stories. I was fascinated by the words she was speaking to me. I didn't talk much because I was too busy listening to her. Her life was very different from mine. Mortals could move around as they please but for me, it was dangerous to even exist. I envied the humans and their lives. She told me about her life and things that happened when she was growing up. How her father was off in the war and Richter Belmont was told to watch over her.

Then she told me something that made my heart sank. It felt as if my whole world had crashed down. She told me that Richter Belmont and her father are VAMPIRE HUNTERS.

Chapter IV

She must have noticed my expression change. My eyes drifted to the floor and I felt extremely disappointed. "What's wrong?" She asked right in the middle of her stories. I wanted so bad to tell her that I am a vampire but I was terrified what her reaction would be. She could grab a weapon and chop me to bits or kick me out of her house. I just wanted her to like me but if her family consists of vampire hunters, wouldn't that make her hate vampires too? I didn't know what to say back. I hate to lie to such a pretty face. She stared at me a few seconds more waiting for my reply. I started to feel my emotions flaring up again so I quickly hid my face in my hands. "Alucard?" She questioned, putting her hand on my arm. I finally got the guts to answer. I gulped and replied, "I don't know if you have already noticed but I am a vampire myself." I said it, still with my face in my hands. I heard her gasp.

It's all over. You blew it. She hates you now. I quickly looked up to see a shocked expression on her face. "But wait. You don't quite understand. I'm not like other vampires. I am good not evil. Please just see the real side of me." I begged, staring her right in her beautiful brown eyes. Her eyes drifted to the floor but she didn't tense up or move away from me. What an unusual reaction from a human.

"I knew you were. I could easily tell from your pale skin. I also caught a glimpse of your fangs while you spoke to me. Also, when I was tending to your bruise I touched your skin and it was ice cold." She stood up and walked over to the window and looked out. "My family may be vampire hunters but I don't always believe their ways. I mean, most vampires are evil. But you are quite different. I can tell good from the evil. You are no where near evil." She coughed. "I will let you stay here but please don't suck my blood in my sleep." She turned around and winked. For the first time, I felt I belonged here. No one has ever reacted that way. I was flabbergasted by her reaction. I almost couldn't find the words to say. "I w-would never do such a thing. I usually only drink from animals anyways." I felt myself smiling and a feeling of joy swept over me. For once, someone understood who I really am.

Chapter V

I laid down on the couch to rest. Vampires don't sleep much so I laid for many hours in the dark, silent house. My ears are more sensitive then humans, so I could hear my heart beat, loudly. It was the only noise I could hear.

Just laying in the silence seemed to bother me a bit, so I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. As I was drinking the ice cold water, my ears detected a strange noise. I stopped drinking immediately, and set the glass down, perking my ears up. _CREAKKK. _A door opening? Maria must have woke up, but why this early? I stepped out of the kitchen to greet her when I saw that it wasn't her. A pale man with long grey hair stood, in a black cloak with red on the inside. His eyes glowed in the darkness , just as mine do. I knew who he was.

I gasped and the glass that I was holding slipped from the grasp and crashed onto the floor. No, it can't be him. My mind started to think a millions thoughts and possibilities of who it might be. I was too shocked to speak. I tried to think of the words to say but I was too on edge. My hand swiftly moved to the sword at my waist but it is gone! Maria must have put it somewhere when I fainted but where? All I had to defend myself was my quick speed and my fists. I heard the man sigh and he spoke. "Son. I haven't seen you in many many moons. Why have you left the castle. Why?" He raised his voice. Dracula! My father who had became a monster after my mother died has tracked me down. What does he want with me? "What do you want, Dracula? Why have you tracked me down?" I stood, tall and proud having no fear at all. He chuckled an evil bitter laugh. "I told you not to fall in love with humans! I told you to never associate with them! Do you remember what they did to your mother?" His voice was raised even louder now. His words stung me and made me feel sick. "Not all humans are like that, father. I met this girl-" He cut me off. "When you are fast asleep, I'm sure she will drive a stake through your heart, just like the rest of them. You can't trust none of them!" I felt extremely sick to my stomach. Every time I saw his face, my stomach churned. How dare he tell me what I should and should not do.

I couldn't let this lead into a fight. No matter how bad I wanted to wrap my hands around his throat and strangle him, I was no match for him. Without my weapons, I was nothing. He stepped closer to me, I was unsure of what he was going to do so I backed away. "Get away! I never want to see your face again!" I spat at him and his face changed dramatically. That's when he snapped. Dracula was never good at being patient or considerate.

He sprang at me and wrapped his arms around my neck. He was too strong, I couldn't break free no matter how much I tried. I may be strong but he is stronger then I am. He growled and began squeezing tighter on my neck. "You should respect your father. That's what your mother taught you, reme-" Before he could finish speaking, Maria had appeared at the top of the grand staircase, she looked frightened. "I will teach you a lesson next time." He finished growling in my ear and threw me to the ground. I watched as he jumped through the beautiful stained glass window, shattering it to pieces. I sprinted to the window and saw he had already disappeared into the darkness.

Chapter VI

Maria raced over to me with a terrified look on her face. "Alucard are you alright?" I stared down at my feet, looking at all the shimmering pieces of glass. "I don't know." "Who was that man? He just broke through my window and disappeared in a blink of an eye." She sputtered out words fast. She seemed to be extremely worried. I shook my head in reply because I was too furious to answer. How dare he come here and track me down. I clenched my fists and hatred burned inside of me. I couldn't control it. It seemed my arm moved itself to let loose my anger on the wall. I punched it as hard as I could, not meaning too. It left a huge dent in the kitchen wall and Maria grabbed my arm to stop me. She cried, "No! What am I going to tell Richter when he gets back or my mother?" She let go of my arm and backed away. "I don't think you should be here anymore." I turned my eyes to meet hers. "What… why?" She gulped and it almost seemed as if she was afraid of me. "I shouldn't have trusted you so easily. I barely know you and you are a vampire. My family would kill me if they found out but they would LITERALLY kill you. So please, leave. Maybe we can talk and get to know each other but I don't know you enough to let you stay in my house." She replied and bent over to pick up some pieces of glass. "I'm sorry for this. It wasn't my fault." I begged. She put her hand up to silence me. As I looked, I saw a silent tear run down her cheek. The Dracula incident must have frightened her. I hated to see a girl cry, especially one I really like.

I sighed and stared at the floor for quite sometime, watching as she picked up the glass pieces and threw them away. "I'm worried." I finally replied. "Why?" She looked up at me. "Because… Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore but if you are in any trouble, I will help you. I want to protect you. This world isn't safe for you to be alone." I spun around to face the door with my hands in my pockets. "That is all." I continued and slowly walked to the door. As I opened the huge doors, I realized this may be my last chance to ever see her again but I had to obey her wishes. She didn't want me here anymore, so that's that.

Chapter VII

Here I was, out in the open. I had no home to go back to. Except, Dracula's castle that I had once called my home but I swore to myself I would never return there. I let go of the doorknob as I shut it, and a sudden rush of anger filled my mind. It was all his fault. She had trusted me until he decided to track me down and break into her home. She must have thought I had some connections with him. I felt frightened at the thought of leaving her alone, unprotected. There is no way I could leave her alone. She seems so fragile and what if Dracula decides to return and use her and taunt me. He is just that demonic. I could easily see him pulling a trick like that.

What would I do now? I'm sure the humans have been alerted about a vampire in the area. Does this mean I must leave? I strolled down the barren, quiet street, the wind blowing my cape. I started to think, maybe Dracula is right about the humans. They can't be trusted like he said. It started to seem like the truth since I was brutally attacked by one. My mind was spinning. I was confused about everything. I needed to rest. I saw a quiet dark alley and made myself at home as good as I could. I sat down and rested my back against the cold brick building and shut my eyes. The haunting images flashed through my mind of Dracula and Maria's frightened face and Maria's tears. I slowly felt myself drifting off into a deep slumber and all I could hear was my steady breathing and the wind blowing past.

I was awoken suddenly and abruptly. Someone had grabbed my collar and hoisted me up. I regained my vision and found myself staring into the face of my father, again. He had an evil grin upon his face and chuckled his evil bitter laugh. I growled and used all my might and kicked his gut. The blow managed to throw him back and I felt my feet land on the ground. He laid in a heap on the cold floor and his face burned with hate. His face changed and turned into a mischievous smile. A deep voice spoke behind me, "I got him." I spun around to see who had spoken but before I knew it, something sharp had cut through my skin on my neck and I felt myself losing consciousness. As my body was collapsing to the ground and I everything went dark around me, I heard Dracula's evil chuckle and it seemed to echo through my mind, haunting me.

Chapter VIII

I woke up to a damp, cold cellar and only a small candle was lit in the corner. My eyes easily adjusted and my vision saw through the darkness easily. I went to stand up when something was holding me back, my wrists were in shackles and so were my feet. Then it all came back to me, Dracula had put me here. This must be his castle.

I sat struggling to break free for a few minutes till a chuckle came from out of the abrupt silence. I turned my head and stared into the darkness. I shadowy figure stood, in a reddish colored cloak with it's head covered. I realized besides the shackles, I was also in a large caged in area. So if I broke free, I still couldn't get anywhere. Then my attention turned back to the shadowy figure in the cloak. It turned to face my direction and I saw a crooked smile appear. I stared menacingly for a few more seconds waiting for it to speak. It moved forward towards me slowly until it stopped a few feet in front of me. It pulled something out of its cloak, a jar of reddish liquid. "Dracula told me to feed you blood, so here you go." It croaked. It opened the lid and sat it in front of me. I gave him a questioning look. "How do you expect me to drink this with my hands tied?" I asked in a mocking tone. It grinned again and its hand moved up to remove its hood. His skin was pale and wrinkled. His eyes were beady and menacing. I knew who he was. I gasped.

Just seeing his face made me angry. It was the Dark Priest of Dracula's castle. "Long time, no see Alucard." He still had an evil grin upon his face and had his arms crossed. I felt anger rush through me and I felt my mouth go dry. I was thirsty for blood. How was I going to drink the blood when I couldn't use my arms or legs? I glared up at him. "What does Dracula want with me!" I yelled and I heard it echo through the cellar. I watched as he drew a blade from inside his cloak and he crouched down and held the blade on my throat. The knife was cold and one false move could cut my flesh. "Silence! I've wanted to kill you for so long. But my Lord Dracula has told me not to kill you and that's when the rage hit me. But now I can watch you tied up and suffering. I can't bel-" He was cut off by a load noise coming from the right side of the cellar. Dracula stepped into the cell and shut the huge iron door behind him. The Dark Priest stepped back quickly hiding the knife in his cloak. "My apologies, my Lord. I was just-" Priest said until Dracula's hand rose to silence him. "Please leave, Priest. I want to speak to my son alone." The Dark Priest nodded and stumbled out the cell door and I listened till his steps faded away. I couldn't look Dracula in the eyes, I hung my head and couldn't bare to look into his evil eyes. I could feel his eyes attached to me, staring. I heard him step aside but I still couldn't look up. I felt a sudden rush of strength flow over me and I attempted to pull as hard as I could at the chains, trying to break free. After severeral attempts, Dracula spoke, "I have someone that you might want to see." His words piqued my attention and I quickly looked up and saw another figure step into the cell. A woman in a black dress stepped in, I glared, waiting till her face appeared in the light. The black dress looked strangely familiar and I sat with my mouth gaped open. When her face entered the light, I felt my entire body go numb. The blood seemed to stop in my veins.

"MOTHER?"


End file.
